The invention relates to a microwave component with a microwave guiding arrangement for conducting electromagnetic waves and a ferromagnetic material which is arranged in operational connection with the electromagnetic waves and is capable of being energized by means of a magnetic field of a given field strength. The ferromagnetic material, at least one magnet for generating the magnetic field, and a geometrically changeable magnetic tuning element are arranged in a magnetic circuit, the tuning element having a changeable magnetic permeance for the purpose of adjusting the magnetic field strength.
In the microwave component in accordance with DE 197 07 153, the geometrically changeable magnetic tuning element is preferably formed by an adjustable screw, an adjustable pin, or a mechanically deformable strip, by means of which the width of an air gap can be changed, which leads to a changeable magnetic permeance. A magnetic tuning element thus constructed simplifies the tuning of the magnetic field strength.
It is found, however, that drawbacks can arise in the handling of magnetic tuning elements when the microwave guiding arrangement is not arranged adjacent the bottom portion or bottom region of the housing, as shown in reference patent DE 197 07 153, but in a different location, and when as a result of this an arrangement of the magnetic tuning element adjacent the bottom portion would represent the constructionally most favorable solution. That portion of the housing is referred to as bottom portion here which is brought into an at least locally mating contact with parts of an appliance or the like provided for accommodating the microwave component when the latter is incorporated into the appliance. The accessibility of this bottom portion may be limited after the incorporation of the microwave component to such an extent that a tuning of the magnetic circuit of the microwave component is unacceptably hampered.